


Through Love Instead

by K1mHeechu1



Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: 15DaysChallenge, Alternate Universe - College/University, Costume Parties & Masquerades, Don't Examine This Too Closely, Fluff, Implicit Character Death, Kissing, Legends, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 17:10:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18298592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: "Why do I feel like I've known you for far longer than a couple of hours?""... I've seen you around campus, actually. You're really handsome, I wanted to be able to talk to you before, so many times, but couldn't."Or: Shoma meets the love of his life in an University Costume Party. There's more to him than it seems.





	Through Love Instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii!!!!
> 
> What is thiiiiiiis!? Who knows, lol. I'll explain what it is based on in the End Comments.
> 
> (I will lock this work in the future)
> 
> Thanks to noona96n for betaing this for me ♥
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story.

 

The night felt cold on his skin, sounds of the city surrounding him as he avoided people left and right, trying to get to the meeting point Keiji had set. Shoma cursed himself for, once again, forgetting to set an alarm when he decided to take a nap. By the time he had woken up, he only had half an hour to shower, get ready and run to meet Keiji.

 

Shoma didn't even know why he had said yes when Keiji had suggested to go to the big costume party their University was throwing, but now, dressed in a costume far too tight for his taste, running through the streets, dodging people left and right to try and get there in time, he was really regretting agreeing.

 

He found Keiji standing by the campus entrance, sighing as he looked around.

 

"I'm here, I'm here! I'm sorry!" Shoma said, trying to catch his breath as Keiji stared at him, unimpressed. "I forgot to set the alarm."

 

"Shoma, it's the fourth time you overslept this week alone." Keiji scoffed. "And what the hell are you wearing? You're supposed to be in a costume."

 

Shoma rolled his eyes, opening his jacket to show his sparkly shirt.

 

"I am in a costume, asshole, I'm just cold." Shoma looked at Keiji's outfit and cocked his head  confusedly. "What is your costume even supposed to be? A gay vampire?"

 

"No, you Idiot. First of all, I'm the straight one between us, so even if I were a vampire, I would be a straight vampire, not like you, sparkly boy. And second, I'm William Tell. Obviously."

 

Shoma raised his eyebrows.

 

"Yeah, obviously."

 

"Stop it, take that jacket off, for fuck's sake, at least hold it instead of wearing it, and let's head down to the party, before I decide to feed you to the University ghosts."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Shoma was bored out of his mind, wandering around the half empty park behind the auditorium where the costume party was being held. He had lost Keiji about half a second after they had made their way in, so he had just walked around a little before getting out of the room, and going for a little fresh air.

 

Big crowds had never been his thing, and the fact that he had lost the only person he felt comfortable being in a crowd with was making it impossible for him to stay in there without basically panicking. He was going to kill Keiji. He was going to throw vinegar in every single hair product he owned, and ruin all his mangas, and...

 

Shoma was startled out of his thoughts when he collided with someone, making both of them fall down.

 

"Oh, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going..." He apologised, standing up quickly and freezing in shock when he saw the person he had collided with.

 

That had to be the most beautiful man he had ever seen in his entire life.

 

"It's okay." A low voice answered him as the stranger picked himself up, brushing a couple of leaves off his white costume top."No harm done, see?" A smile.

 

Now, Shoma tended to be a rational thinker, or so he liked to think. He was one of those people that, when it came to important things, took ages making a decision, because otherwise, he would never stop second guessing his choice. But the second he saw that smile, he fell completely in love with that stranger.

 

"I'm... I'm glad to see that." Shoma inwardly face-palmed at his lame answer. "I'm Shoma."

 

"My name's Yuzuru." He gave him a short bow that Shoma instantly answered with one of his own. "Are you... I mean... It might sound a little strange since we don't know each other but... would you like to walk around with me for a little while?" Yuzuru bit his lip, staring at Shoma with bright, hopeful eyes.

 

"Of course... I... Yeah, I would like that." They smiled at each other, and awkwardly started walking next to each other.

  
  
  
  
  


They walked all over campus, Yuzuru pointing out places Shoma didn't even know existed, and telling him stories about his University life, and making Shoma laugh that squeaky laugh he hated but Yuzuru had told him was endearing.

  
  
  
  


"If you ever need to get Chemistry credits, never sign up for the 7:30 class. It's a nightmare, the professor has no idea what he'd doing half the time."

  
  


"Do not walk close to the pond. Trust me. The swans might be gorgeous but you do NOT want to make the geese angry."

 

"Yuzuru, did you get chased by geese?"

 

"... maybe. But they were the ones that were in the wrong! The swans deserved the bread more!"

  
  
  


"Have you heard the tales?"

 

"Tales?"

 

"My friend Keiji told me the campus is full of ghosts, and keeps being an idiot about it."

 

"Oh, it is full of supernatural things."

 

"Really?"

 

"Yeah, last week I found a banshee in a third floor bathroom."

 

"REALLY!?"

 

"... No, Shoma. It was just a girl crying because she had failed an exam."

 

"YUZURU!"

  
  
  


"Did you notice we kind of match?"

 

"Uh?"

 

"Yes, I mean, my costume is supposed to be a dying swan, covered in water droplets that shine because they're reflecting the moonlight. And yours is like the peaceful lake in which the stars are reflecting, shining peacefully for the swan to take refugee in. It's... nice. To find a costume that matches mine so nicely, and being worn by a person that matches my personality so nicely."

  
  
  


"Why do I feel like I've known you for far longer than a couple of hours?"

 

"... I've seen you around campus, actually. You're really handsome, I wanted to be able to talk to you before, so many times, but couldn't."

 

"Why? I bet anyone would be extremely glad to talk to you, Yuzu-kun, I know I would be."

 

"It's... complicated. I can't do a lot of things I want to do, I'm afraid."

  
  
  
  
  
  


Slow steps came to a stop, a few metres away from the campus gates. Yuzuru looked up, biting his lip and shivering.

 

Shoma saw the small shiver, and took a step forward, throwing his jacket over Yuzuru's shoulders, looking up, breath hitching when he realised just how close they were standing.

 

Yuzuru's eyes lowered from his eyes to his lips, then back to his eyes.

 

Shoma's breath quickened, hands still frozen grabbing the jacket.

 

Yuzuru bit his lip for a second, before leaning down and softly pressing his lips to Shoma's.

 

Shoma gasped, but kissed him back, hands moving to caress Yuzuru's waist over the white fabric.

 

They stayed there, kissing slowly and tenderly for what felt like hours, before the need to breathe became too hard to ignore.

 

Yuzuru leaned his forehead on Shoma's, eyes closed, while Shoma took in every single detail of that beautiful face. He was kissed one last time before the other stepped back.

 

"It's late." Yuzuru said, looking up at the starry sky over their heads. "I need to go home." He started taking off Shoma's jacket, but Shoma stopped him.

 

"Take it with you. So you're not cold on the way home." Yuzuru smiled softly.

 

"Give me your phone." Shoma took it out of his pocket, unlocked it and passed it to Yuzuru, who instantly tapped for a minute before giving it back. "I wrote down my address. Just come tomorrow to pick it up. My mum will be home."

 

Shoma nodded, before impulsively kissing Yuzuru again, running his hands through his hair.

 

Yuzuru giggled.

 

"Here." Yuzuru pushed both the jacket and the costume sleeve away, and took off a bracelet, grabbing Shoma's hand and placing it on his open palm. "I take your jacket, you take my bracelet, fair trade." Shoma nodded, and Yuzuru smiled once more. "Well, this is it. Thank you for tonight. It's been the best day I've had in well over a year. Thank you."

 

"I'll see you tomorrow, Yuzuru."

 

Yuzuru turned around, and walked to the gates. He stopped before crossing them, before taking a step forward, and then another, and turning around, a soft smile, tainted with something Shoma couldn't pinpoint decorating his face. He lifted his hand, waving Shoma goodbye, before disappearing into the crowd.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


"Where have you been you weirdo? You left me alone!"

 

"Me!? I left you alone? You ditched me first chance you had!"

 

"Whatever, let's go. Wait, what happened to your jacket?" Silence. A blush. "Shut up? YOU managed to score someone without help? Wow!"

 

"Go home alone asshole, before I murder you."

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Ringing of a bell. Soft noises inside. The click of a lock.

 

"Yes?" The door opened to reveal a woman standing in front of him. She looked just like Yuzuru.

 

"Hello, Mrs. Hanyu?" The woman nodded. "My name is Uno Shoma. I lent Yuzuru my jacket last night, and he told me to come by to pick it up."

 

Sudden paleness.

 

"Yu-Yuzuru? You must be wrong."

 

"No, I... here, he gave me this." Shoma showed her the bracelet.

 

"Oh my god... it's impossible, I..." Yuzuru's mother opened the door further. "Wait for a second, I..." Shoma waited as Yuzuru's mother put on shoes, grabbed a bag, and closed the door behind herself. "Follow me, it's not far."

 

Shoma was completely confused by the situation, but did as he was told, and they walked for about ten minutes in complete silence, before they arrived.

 

Shoma was the one going completely pale now, heart beating faster.

 

"I... over there." Yuzuru's mother walked a few steps ahead. She turned left in a corner, going out of sight.

 

There was a loud yelp. Shoma walked faster.

 

And then froze.

 

Amongst thousands of stones in that graveyard, there was a particular white stone slab, words carved into it.

 

A picture. Yuzuru, smiling, happy. Flowers.

 

And next to the incense holder, a perfectly folded jacket.

 

Shoma's jacket. And a piece of paper on top of it.

  
  
  
  
  


 

 

 

 

 

 

_ "I'm sorry. I couldn't tell you. _

 

_ You really were the peaceful lake, perfect for this dying swan. _

 

_ Now I'm really going home." _

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based in one of my city's most popular urban legend.
> 
> A young man is making his way back home one night when he sees a girl in a white dress walking by the road. He stops, and asks if she wants a ride. She instantly smiles, and thanks him, getting into the car. 
> 
> She tells him her name is Fleur de Lis and she was coming home from a party but had to walk because there was an accident and his friend's car broke down.
> 
> He sees she's cold, so he lends her his jacket, and takes her home. She thanks him, and goes inside.
> 
> When he wakes up the following morning, he realises the girl accidentally took his jacket, so he goes back to her house, knocks on the door, and the mother opens. Before he can say anything other than "Your daughter", the mother breaks down in tears.
> 
> The father comes out, and asks him to follow him. They walk to the nearby cementery, were he tells him his daughter has been death for over a year, but this keeps happening.
> 
> And when they get to her grave, his jacket is there, hanging from the marble stone.
> 
>  
> 
> Just to clarify, the swan part was just bc of their costumes (Notte and Moonlight Sonata), but unrelated to the original urban legend
> 
> So yeah, I hope you liked it! Feel free to yell at me in the comments, lol!!


End file.
